A New Home
by cjkirk123
Summary: This is my first story so cut me slack on my descriptiveness in it and give me some pointers on how I can make this story better anyways it will be a relationship between a girl named Sarah and a velociraptor named Connor. I DO NOT OWN JARASSIC PARK just my characters :D. There is also a twist in this story with a mysterious character. temporarily stopped because of higheschool.
1. New begginings

_TIME FOR YOUR UPDATE PEOPLE XD_

Sarah was just 16 when it happened, her family was killed when they thought the harmless group of islands would do nothing to harm them but they were terribly wrong they had no idea the islands had been inhabited by dinosaurs that were brought back by a rich corporation.

When her family had landed on the beach in a small boat they thought of relaxing on the sundrenched beach without a care in the world, it was summer and the weather was showing it with the intensity of the heat. While her parents were asleep Sarah had walked off to go explore the edges of the forest spotting small crabs or lizards. Then in the distance she heard a blood curdling screech that came from the distance.

Sarah ran back afraid of what that terrible noise could have been but when she got back to the beach she froze terrified at the site of what had come of her parents, she looked around in complete terror as she saw pools of blood and the towels her parents were laying on torn to shreds. That is when she saw it, the large creature her mind could never have possibly brought up a name for, had its head slightly poking out of the jungle. Sarah wondered how at first she didn't notice it at and then she saw blood was coming from its mouth and saw an arm had been dangling from its mouth before it tilted its head back and swallowed what was in it, but she more than enough time to realize it had eaten her parents.

As she took a few steps backwards, hoping to sneak away from it, she stepped on a small twig that came from one of the trees nearby and it snapped as loud as it could have ever possibly snapped. The large carnivorous creature then turned its head towards her and took a few steps out of the jungle. Sarah suddenly knew she would have to run if she didn't want to be eaten by it, so she ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

That was when she heard the creature bellow out such a loud noise she thought her ears would burst. When she glanced behind her she couldn't see it but she could definitely hear it crashing through the thick forest behind her. Her heart had skipped a beat when she saw the dark gray building just ahead of her inside the side of the mountain and she ran faster at the thought of escaping the creature she thought was less than 20 feet behind her now. When she reached the door she opened it and turned to shut it and that's when she glimpsed it in its entirety, it must have been 4 to 5 times taller than her.

Out of fear she pushed the steel door as fast as she could and locked it, only after locking it did she hear the creature slam into the doorway causing a dent to appear in the door. When the noise from outside had stopped she walked around the building sobbing as the weight of the day came crashing down around her. Her family is dead and she is left alone on the island and started crying as she leaned up against the wall as she hiccupped and cried herself to sleep.

:Connor POV:

Connor woke up from his nest alone as any other day since he lost his pack to a spinosaurus a little under a year ago he was only around two years old and was still small for a velociraptor and he had to scavenge for food or kill only the smallest of prey to keep himself alive for he still didn't know much about hunting. His blue tinted scales glinted in the sunlight, his feathers were an odd silver tint that had earned him the nickname of "Silver Feather" when he was just a hatchling, he enjoyed being able to bask in the sunlight during the morning, it kept him from thinking about his old pack, but he had to keep moving in case any large predators were in the immediate area.

As he walked through the forest he could hear the chirping of birds in the trees as well as a very distant roar of a tyrannosaurus, too far to be of any immediate threat to him he hoped. When he came upon a human building that the elders had told him stories about when he was a hatchling. They said that the humans had put them in cages since even they were hatchling.

No velociraptor trusted the humans ever since they escaped and finally the only remnants of humans on the island were their oversized nests. When Connor came upon one of the old cracked buildings he remembered passing by last night, that is when he noticed the entrance was now closed, he was confused by this as it was always open so he walked over to investigate.

Since he couldn't get in through the normally opened entrance he looked around for another way in and found a smaller opening in the side of the building just big enough for him to squeeze through. When he dropped to the floor on the inside of the human nest he smelt something he couldn't figure out so he followed the scent trail to a smaller area inside the building inside it he found out where the scent was coming from, a human as the elders had described to him before he lost his pack, when he stepped in closer he noticed the human wasn't moving so he walked cautiously towards it and move his head towards her taking in the odd scent that was on her.

He didn't kill her because something inside him fought against his instincts to kill, so instead he leaned in as close as he dared. That was when she woke up, lifting her head to meet his, Connor stood there watching her and noticed she had started to shake out of fear.

:Sarah POV:

Sarah's heart had stopped when she awoke to the creature in front of her. This one she however knew was a velociraptor as he stood not 6 inches away from her face. She slowly stood up and as she did so its head followed her.

She pressed up against the wall trying to keep as far away from him as possible for fear of him attacking her at any moment." Go ahead get it over with" Sarah said as she closed her eyes hoping he would kill her quick and swiftly if he had the intent on doing so. But the amazing happened, nothing, he stood there watching her with a curious tilt of his head.

"What aren't you going to kill me?" Sarah asked the velociraptor with fear in her voice. He shook his head, Sarah realized it had answered her question as if he understood her. She stared at him with eyes mixed in fear and question, "Can you understand me?" Sarah had asked him.

She was quite surprised when he actually nodded. "_A velociraptor understands me, that is not possible it is just a dinosaur" _Sarah thought to herself. Connor continued to smell her out of curiosity. Seemingly intent on doing so as Sarah watched him.

"Umm since you can understand me could you please not be so close to me?" Sarah looked at Connor.

He tilted his head as if to think If he should or not, but eventually he backed up a step or two. At that Sarah sighed, she was not the one for dinosaurs especially the carnivores. Even if he could understand her she didn't trust him so she looked at the only exit, the open doorway, she could clear the room in 3 strides and be out of the building by 12.

She kept an eye on the velociraptor that was a mere 3 feet away from her and started to contemplate on how she was going to get out of the room without provoking him into attacking her. Luckily a sound from outside was enough to turned his head away from her, and at that she bolted from the room. She could hear him in the room as he chirped confusingly at her actions. after a second more she turned around to see him chasing her down the hallway, when she looked back she saw the door she entered through yesterday. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks, the door was jammed, the lock mechanism was bent inwards from when the creature that ate her parents had smacked into it.

:Connor POV:

He couldn't believe it, the human ran away from him at the first chance she got. He didn't do anything to scare the poor girl did he? He chased after the girl who had stopped at the metal door he had seen from the outside. He wished he could tell her that way was closed and couldn't be passed through, but she seemed to already know.

Maybe if he could show her a way out he would be able to get her trust, so he walked towards her nudging her back. She screamed at that and Connor shook his head from the loud screech that originated from the girl. When he returned his gaze to the girl she was staring at him as she started to cry. He nudged her again but towards a room he entered through. She didn't move at first but he pushed her with enough force for her to stumble towards the room.

When he finally had gotten her to the room he came in through he looked from her to the window and then back to her. She seemed to get the gist of it as she climbed through the window 4 feet off the ground. When she was through it he followed suit but when he got outside he couldn't see her. He caught her scent and followed it through the forest, not that far ahead of him did he spot her running away. "She is getting on my nerves" Connor said to himself.

He quickly caught up to her and swung around her halting her from running any further. "Where do you think you are going?!" Connor hissed at her, she flinched away from him. He knew he sounded like nothing but noise to her so he knew he would have to use more body language if she were to understand him.

Connor thought to himself for a few seconds as he watched her stand there, he knew she wouldn't be able to last long alone on the island, the feeling he felt was very odd to him and couldn't figure out why he didn't feel the want to kill her since she was food. So he set aside the thought and decided he would help this human female, at least for now.

He walked towards her and she froze as he approached her, he thought of taking her to a cave he saw on his way. It was safe for something as defenseless as this human looked, he moved his head forward and grabbed the arm of her shirt and tugged her in the direction of the cave.

She didn't want to move and that aggravated Connor. He tugged her hard and she stumbled forward, either she was afraid of being attacked or she understood why he was pulling her because soon she moved her feet and followed him. He occasionally glanced back at her to make sure she wasn't running away from him and saw her hanging her head low as she started to cry.

Connor stopped and slowly walked towards her, "_Was she crying_?" he thought to himself. When he was a few inches away from her did he tilt his head in confusion at why she was crying. He stepped closer and tilted his head down to confirm his suspicions. Small droplets had begun to fall down her cheeks, Connor was slightly worried by this, but he didn't have any time to worry as the call of a tyrannosaur came from the distance.

He also had glimpsed at the sky, which had grown ever so dark, and came to the conclusion that they couldn't waste anymore time. They needed to get to the cave before nightfall or else they would be easy pickings for any predators lurking in the thick foliage.

He urged her on by slightly pushing her with his nose to get her moving. Luckily she did without any problems.

After what seemed like an eternity they finally made it to the cave, it luckily was deeper then he originally thought, plenty of room for them to hide within the darkness of the cave, away from any larger dinosaurs. The entrance of the cave was only slightly larger then himself but small enough that nothing bigger then something at least 2 feet taller then him could get in.

:Unknown POV:

I watched them from the shadows as they entered the dark cave. I was surprised they hadn't seen me, my golden eye's shined unnaturally bright during the night as if it called to them. The night time was the one time I loved where I could move freely undetected by anything. I was never born never created I simply just was. I was neither human nor was I a dinosaur. I was a being of unknown.

I was curious at these two, since I could even remember usually the carnivores on this island had killed and eaten any humans that dare even try coming to this island since they had left before. But this velociraptor decided to let her live, that is odd for one to do so. I kept a mental picture on where this cave was and decided I would go hunt to quench my hunger for the flesh of another creature that grew inside of me.

As I ran through the forest, the night made it a wonderful place, I kept aware of my surroundings. I made almost no sound as I practically floated above the ground. I stopped at a small opening in the forest where I usually found my food source. I crouched under the brush as I waited for my prey to walk by.

After around a half hour of waiting something finally walked by, it was a lone Allosaurus. "No match for me" I scoffed. I looked at the darkness of my body, which practically made me invisible to the poor predator turned prey for me. It didn't notice me as I moved like a shadow towards it and within a second I ended it's life.

Hours went by as the sun started to come up. I ran back to the cave, a figure among the tree's with golden orbs floating above the ground. I stopped at the entrance of cave and looked at the two beings sleeping on the floor. The human was laying next to the velociraptor, who curled his tail around her form. I was completely visible the them as I stood in the entrance of the cave with the light behind me, when morning came I would seek somewhere shaded to lay down.

I embraced the darkness over light, in the light you are seen and you are vulnerable. In the darkness you are hidden and you were the one attacking the vulnerable. I stepped closer to them and noticed that the velociraptor eye's had begun to open. I didn't mind if he saw me, not like he would be able to harm me. I was nothing but a physical shadow to the world.

**_This is more then two times the original size of this chapter before this update. Please enjoy review and favorite. _**

**_Also I will personaly name the unknown character to the first person who can tell what this unknown creature is._**

**_Yes I know it doesn't follow realism but heck IT IS A STORY NOTHING FOLLOWS REALISM XD_**

**_HINT: All you have to do is come up with a good enough name and description sent to me in a PM and then you win the competition XD._**


	2. Contest over

Well then since absolutely no one triedi gues I will make the character myself. Anyways chapter 2 "The Unknown" will be out sunday I think. High school takes up a lot of my time. so please feel free to review my story if you think of how great it will be in the future XD.

I AM SIRRY AT THE MOMENT I CANT CONTINUE THIS STORY UNTIL I GET DONE WITH TESTS WHICH MAY BE ANOTHER WEAK. Please forgive me for not getting this done as promised.


End file.
